The Keep:Mage Guide
Overview This article is not part of Main Wiki. It is one player's opinion about the Mage class and might not match your own playing style. The information listed below may be outdated. For official information about this class, refer to the official Mage page. As of this writing, the Mage may be the "best" character in Habitica. This is admittedly highly subjective, but to give a little backing to the statement, the Mage: *Levels the fastest of all classes *Does the second most damage to bosses *The only class with 4 potentially useful skills That being said, as always, the "best" character is relative to how you play the game. The Mage works best for players who want to advance quickly and are good at staying on top of their habits. Stats Allocating stats for the Mage is extremely simple: pour 100% of your points into Intelligence. Not only is Intelligence the basis for the damage dealt by your primary skill (Burst of Flames), but it also significantly increases your mana and the rate at which you level up. The other 3 stats will reach sufficient level from equipment, levels, perfect days and other buffs. Equipment As mentioned above, the only real stat requirement for the Mage is intelligence. As such, your final gear should be: *Nameless Helm *Golden Staff *Jean Chalard's Noble Tunic The first two of these pieces can be obtained by level 15 or so. While waiting on Jean Chalard's Noble Tunic, the standard Royal Magus Robe (your highest class-specific armor piece) will do just fine. As of 2017, there is an alternative for final gear which slightly increases intelligence at a cost to Perception: *Nameless Helm *Brilliant Bloom (or Nomad's Scimitar) *Diamond Stave *Jean Chalard's Noble Tunic Although the Golden Staff provides 27 intelligence with the class bonus, the alternative weapons are one-handed items that can be equipped simultaneously. Even without the class bonus on the Diamond Stave and the Nomad's Scimitar, a combined intelligence of 38.5 (using Brilliant Bloom) or 32 (using Nomad's Scimitar) is achieved. Show/Hide How to Acquire The Alternative Final Gear The Diamond Stave is the Daily Check-In Incentive reward for 90 check-ins. The Nomad's Scimitar is rewarded for 240 check-ins, while the Brilliant Bloom is an item of Grand Gala Gear for the Mage class that was available during the Summer Splash Grand Gala 2019 event. It can be purchased with gems in the Seasonal Shop during the Summer Splash Grand Gala each year. The only exception would be when you are involved in a collection quest, in which case using Perception boosting gear is a good choice. The two legendary hand weapons, for example, are good choices here. Skills In small parties and when questing solo, Burst of Flame is truly the only skill you'll need. This is your bread and butter. It deals one-tenth of your Intelligence in damage, rounded up. So if you have 121 Intelligence, it will deal 13 damage. The amount of experience you get is based off of a combination of your Perception points and the value of the task you use it on. Always use it on a task with a very high task value (very blue Habit or a Daily with a long streak). Ethereal Surge and Earthquake are both useful in large parties. When you have 2+ other characters who are strong damage dealers, you can often kill bosses more quickly by giving them mana than by dealing damage yourself. You can also boost the mana of Rogues on your team during collection quests so they can dramatically boost the Perception of your party. Because most of the gold you'll receive will come from long streaks, it's worth preserving them with Chilling Frost as long as you don't have to do so too often. Keep in mind, however, that the more you use Burst of Flames vs your other skills, the higher level you'll be and the more you'll be able to help out. Boss Fights As mentioned, the Mage is second only to the Warrior in his ability to deal damage to bosses. A level 100 Mage with a "Perfect Day" bonus can deal around 1500 damage to a boss in a single day. Simply use Burst of Flames as many times as possible, especially when you have the "Perfect Day" bonus or other buffs. If you have several other Mages or Warriors on you team, it may make sense to buff them instead, however. For collection quests, strap on Perception-boosting gear and buff the mana of Rogues in your party so they can use Tools of the Trade. Category:The Mage's Tower